Shards of my mind
by Sailor Senshi fan
Summary: Just read it ;)- Post season 5- after the defeat of Chaos, somehow Sailor Moon was changed back into her first form, and the Negaverse came back, but the burst of power also brought back the Shitennô, including Neflyte, who somehow was the only one who lost his memories, soley because he didn't want them. But what happens when they start coming back? R&R! Rating 2 b safe!
1. Shards

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon's characters. Just to be clear.**

* * *

Sigh…I wonder if anyone that I know is awake right now…I can't sleep. Oh…I'm on?! Ahh! Ok, that's what I'm thinking right now, so yeah. Uhh, Neflyte speaking. Hi…Now can I get back to my thoughts without you laughing every 5 seconds? I'm trying to sleep. Sigh…what I would do for SLEEP.

*Ring-ring!*

Oh, what now?!

"'Lo? Stanton speaking."

"Neflyte? Is that you?" Heck ya, it's me.

"Yes. Why?" I ask.

"This is Molly, the girl you met last year. Remember the plant girls? And that bad lady?" It's Molly? I haven't heard about her since…

"Yes? What is it? Has something happened?" I ask, since it's been a year since I last heard of her. Since…

"No, nothing bad. I'm sorry that I'm calling you so late at night. I just wanted to talk to you, since I found your number." I really miss her, since that day…

"It's Ok, Molly."

"Neflyte, when you were…I had gotten a new boyfriend, because I had thought I lost you forever. We can still be friends, though."

"It's Ok, Molly. I woulda thought that had happened, because you can't exactly…" I was suddenly at loss for words, due to a choking feeling that was really unfamiliar to me. Molly got a new boyfriend? I had no idea, since I had no contact with anyone when… It's Ok. Don't go moping about a girl whose 5 years younger than you.

"Neflyte?" Molly asked. Shoot. I forgot that I was on the phone.

"It's Ok, Molly. We can still be friends." I stopped when I heard a laugh, colder than ice, yet it was so familiar…it can't be…Serena told me she was dead…Hmmmm…is it possible that they were…along with me…? It is even even possible…? That someone, someTHING so evil, have been…with the defeat of Chaos…? If it's possible, it would have to have been much stronger than when they last encountered them, because in that year…unless…is it possible to make a person rewind all the way to their beginning state? How much power would that take to turn Eternal Sailor Moon into the Sailor Moon that I last saw before…Hmmmm…

"Neflyte, you seem to be distracted…I'm just going to hang up…I don't want to waste your minutes…Bye." And with that, she hung up.

"Now you're alone Neflyte. Don't you remember us? The Negaverse? The ones who led to your fate?" The girl asked. I can't remember…when I came back, I banished the past from my mind to the extent that I forgot…almost. Her laugh, it brings up a feeling of hatred that I hadn't felt in…a year? Two? I can't remember…

"You don't remember us, do you? Ha-ha! Perfect! You know that you betrayed us, in the back of your pathetic brain. You know who you were. You can never truly forget anything." Grrrr…I hate her. As my memories come back in shards that my brain is trying to reject, I strain to not have a breakdown. Right in front of my worst enemy.

"Grrrr…go away. I need to sleep. It's like, 3:00 in the A.M. Aren't kids like you supposed to be asleep?" She hesitated a little, pondering what I said.

"…and that's your buisness because…?" She replied. "If you excuse me, I'll be going now, because I don't have time for your wittisisms." And with that, she left.

* * *

**That's it for now, because now I'm gonna listen to music. Please R&R! Hope you like it! :) I'll give you the next part of the story in the next chapter, it's like, 10:20 at night. See ya!**


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Please do not sue. Do not kill, either, because I am basing this off of the english dub. :) No killy-killy. :) Or suey-suey. :) The defeat of Chaos, though, is based off of the Japanese version solely for the reason that it hasn't even been translated into the english dub, because it has not been accepted.**

* * *

Why am I cursed? Bad memories, go away. Agh, it didn't work! I wish that I had NEVER joined the Negaverse in the first place.

"I need to take a nap…" I mutter to myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself!

*Ring-ring!*

*Ring-ring!*

*Ring-ring!*

Ok, I'll answer it! That's not a telemarketer, they never stay for more than 2 rings.

"H'lo, Stanton speaking." I answer, out of habit.

"Hi, this is Serena. Help. When the Negaverse attacked last night, I couldn't transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. My locket had transformed into its original form, and I almost forgot what to say. Darien doesn't know what happened, and neither does Luna or Artemis, or any of the Scouts. Even Pluto was left clueless. I was just thinking that you would know, since you also have advanced knowledge of magic." Wow. That was a long sentence.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but I don't know. I seriously don't. Something's blocking the stars, so I didn't know that this would happen. I'm sorry." I replied, solemnly. Luna and Artemis didn't know? This is serious. Did your crystal disappear?" If it did, then this is…can only be described as…?…Something that happened to her Star Seed in the defeat of Chaos.

"Yes, but before it disappeared, it turned into the 7 rainbow crystals."

"?" I heard in the background, Luna saying, "Jeez, Serena, he doesn't have any idea of what you're talking about."

"Bye." I ended the call, feeling a presence that shouldn't be in my house…

"Haha…-" before he could say more, I threw what was in my hands at the person. "$& %!" It wasn't Zoycite, but it was Malachite. I could tell by the energy signature. And I could also tell by the fact a pink boomerang(?) came at me. I dodged it.

"Are you sure that you're the man that betrayed us? When I used to do that, it never missed." He joked, trying to make me retaliate. I noticed that he had a bump on his forehead.

"I am the guy who betrayed you. Why?"

"I also recall that you usually missed 9/10 times when you threw something at someone."

"Get…out…of…my…house!" I yelled, chasing him out of my house with a big, long stick that I found on the ground.

* * *

Meet me at the park. Serena texted me a message that said, 'Meet me at the park. Do not reply, just meet me at the park.'

* * *

"Hey Serena. Sooo, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hey, Serena-Why's he here?" The other scouts came, plus Darien, who asked the question. "Isn't he evil?"

"Not anymore. Remember, he betrayed the Negaverse?" Serena said with a funny look on her face. And by funny, I mean REALLY WEIRD. :sweatdrop: :»

"I was there, Darien, I can give you proof." Amy replied. Thanks, Amy.

"So, Serena, why did you call us here, hmmm?" The girl who looks JUST LIKE SERENA, except her hair is shorter, and isn't in meatballs, who must be Mina.

"Remember last night?" Serena said, very (x100) flatly, with that same look on her face. Last night, I was sleeping. :)

"You guys, this is very (x googol) important!" Luna said, bringing us back on track. "We have to get the rainbow crystals back, we have to keep the Negaverse in check, and we have to KEEP PEOPLE ALIVE!"

That should be pretty easy, right? :sweatdrop: :/

* * *

"Hahaha…if we can get enough energy, then we can awaken the Negaforce!" I overheard Jedite say to some of his comrades. The fools. Why are they still allegiant to Queen Beryl when she destroyed us in our last lifetime? Is it out of fear? I'll never know what goes on in their heads. Revenge? Hatred? Or is it that they've got no other place to go? Hmmm…

"Moon Prism Power! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, and YOU'RE dust, Nega-creep!"

"Skip it, brat. We have no time for your witticisms-!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Hoooooot! Stupid Sailors! Morga, take care of them." And with that, he left

"I'll take care of this: Moon Tiara Magic! Moon Dusted!"

"Uh, Serena, I think that that monster had _friends…" _Sailor Mars said.

"Ahh! Sure, attack the ex-Negaverse person! Sure! Hey! Stop-" And then I passed out.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? If you do, please R&R! If you didn't, please R&R anyways! I'd love to know what you're thinking!**

**-Sailor Senshi fan XOXO**


End file.
